jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Kategorie Diskussion:Infoboxvorlagen
Ära wirklich nötig? Hi, ich wollte mal wissen, ob die Ära-Punkte in den normalen Infoboxen eigentlich wirklich nötig sind, ich meine wir haben dafür ja eigentlich die Ära-Vorlage. Ich mein, man kann sowas natürlich auch behalten, aber eigentlich ist es unnötig, da es dafür ja die Ära-Vorlage gibt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:53, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ist ein Guter Punkt. Viele füllen die auch gar nicht aus (ich, unter anderem). 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:57, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Na dann braucht man das erst recht nicht, wenn das keiner benutzt [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:10, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Die können wirklich raus, aber gerade bei den Personenboxen bitte um drei Uhr nachts, weil das sicher den Server wieder eine viertel Stunde lahmlegt so oft wie die Verwendet sind. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:48, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Dito... eine viertel Stunde wird da nicht ausreichen.--Anakin Skywalker 23:51, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nein, die bleiben drin. Außerdem sind die bei Personen überhaupt nicht vorhanden, falls euch das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. 23:52, 24. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Und mit welcher Begründung bleiben die drin, wenn ich mal fragen darf? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:03, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Weil man da gerade in der alt-Ära noch differenzieren kann. 17:10, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich bin eindeutig dafür, dass die Ära bei allen Sachen rausfliegt. Sie verlängern die Infoboxen nur unnötig und grade bei deinem Argument Ben, die Infoboxen kurz zu halten, da man solche Spezialitäten ja im Artikeltext wiederfindet, steht für diese Unnnötigkeit.--Darth Vader 19:56, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Nach reiflicher Überlegung bin ich nun auch der Meinung, dass die Ära raus muss. 23:27, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Serien Ich hätte gern eine Vorlage für Serien, bzw. sollt man die Vorlage für Film ein wenig anpassen, das man damit auch Serien mit Infoboxen ausstatten kann. Die WP hat da das en:Template:Infobox television, ich meine nicht das wir es genau so machen sollten aber von den Einträgen kann man sie ja als Referenz nehmen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:56, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Joa, könnten wir auch machen. 17:19, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Das Wort ''kein(e)(n) in Infoboxen Hallo, Ich stelle hier zur Debatte, wie der Text kein(e)(n) in Infoboxen verwendet wird. Nachdem ich unter Absprache mehrerer Mitglieder zahlreiche kein(e)(n) entfernte, stellte sich bei mir schon die Frage, wieso bei allen kein(e)(n) so vorgegangen werden sollte. Yoda41 und ich kamen zu dem Entschluss, dass neben den offensichtlichen grafischen Problemen (Bug bei Ausgaben) bei der Infobox für Bücher das keine nötig machten, sondern auch das kein(e)(n) sehr interessant für bestimmte Fakten wie Beschildung und Bewaffnung von Raumschiffen (von mir konkret) sein kann und erhalten bleiben sollten. Dagegen schließe ich mich DMK und Bens Argument voll an, dass Infoboxen kurz und sinnvoll beschrieben sein sollten. Konkret beim Beispiel "Haarfarbe" mit keine zu antworten, hat jeder in der aktuellen IRC-Diskussion als unsinnig eingesehen. Da ich jetzt nicht die verschiedenen Meinungen von anderen Benutzern aufgabeln möchte, wollte ich hiermit nur die Diskussion beginnen, damit wir zu einem schnellen Ergebnis kommen können. --Darth Vader 20:02, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich verstehe das Argument, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass "keine/n" nichts in Infoboxen zu suchen hat. Die Infobox soll einen Überblick über namentlich bekannte Sachen geben, alles, was (nicht) (namentlich) vorhanden ist, sollte im Text erwähnt werden. Außerdem sollten Infoboxen so kurz wie möglich sein und nicht hierdurch unnötig gestreckt. 21:25, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Dabei gilt es zu differenzieren, dass "Unbekannt" nicht gleich "Keine" ist. Zur gekürzten Infobox: siehe oben den Punkt Ära --Darth Vader 21:31, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Der Unterschied ist mir sehr wohl bewusst, allerdings bin ich nicht bereit, da Unterschiede zu machen - keine gehört nicht darein. 21:36, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Ich hab bisher noch nie gehört, dass die Infobox selbst kurz sein muss. Nur die Einträger in jeder zeile solen so kurz wie möglich sein und keine ganzen sätze. Aber je mehr Zeilen eine Infobox hat, desto informativer ist sie doch.--Yoda41 Admin 22:55, 8. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Egtl stimmts schon, die Information, dass jemand keine Haare hat, ist schon eine Information. Allerdings sollte man bei Spezies wie Twileks, die allgemein keine Haare haben, ist das auch wieder nicht nötig. Pandora Diskussion 18:38, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) Haare war eigentlich einstimmig von den "zwei Parteien" beschlossen, dass es raus fliegt, weil auf Haarfarbe "Keine" unsinnig ist, da es nicht konkret dazu Stellung nimmt, sondern der Text auf "Haare" verallgemeinert werden müsste.--Darth Vader 18:57, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Haarfarbe in Haare um zu benennen wäre denke ich ok. :Aber um bei dem allgemeinen Problem zu bleiben: Ich denke, dass man kein(e) durchaus in Infoboxen schreiben kann, wenn es etwas besonderes ist. Sollte z.B. jemand einen X-Wing zu einem Kurierschiff umgebaut haben, das unbewaffnet ist, dann wäre Bewaffnung: keine meiner Meinung nach sinnvoll. Wenn man aber jetzt bei Einmannjägern schreibt Passagiere: keine dann macht das nich viel sinn, weil das eigentlich selbstverständlich ist. :Wenn es also erwähnenswert, weil besonders, ist, dass etwas nicht vorhanden ist, dann ist auch kein(e) eine sinnvoll Information. 19:08, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Wir zielen also auf eine Lösung hin, die Nachdenken erfordert. Na dann viel Glück. Pandora Diskussion 20:18, 9. Dez. 2008 (CET) Personen Wie macht man denn eine Infobox für Personen? Gibt es da auch ne Vorlage?--DathYod der gefüchtete mit Komischem Namen!! 12:22, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Habs gefunden!--DathYod der gefüchtete mit Komischem Namen!! 12:23, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Schön. Bitte nicht fett schreiben und Zeichensetzung berücksichtigen (einmal reicht völlig aus). --'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:27, 8. Mär. 2009 (CET) Vorlage: Monde Jemand könnte doch eine Vorlage für Monde machen. Die könnte man gut gebrauchen. Gruss Darth Vader 94 [[Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Vader 94|'Exekutor']] 18:11, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Vorlage:Planet kann auch für Monde verwendet werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:12, 19. Mär. 2009 (CET) Serieninfobox Kann mal jemand die Infobox für Serien wieder erstellen? Ich weis im Januar is sie gelöscht worden, aber ich denke man braucht sie weider und zwar hier: Clone Wars, The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie), Chad Vader – Day Shift Manager, des weiteren hätten wir noch die hier Raumschiff Gamestar. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 10:00, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ich weiß nicht, ob die Vorlage:Serie überhaupt nötig ist. Die meisten Angaben lassen sich auch mit den bisherigen Infoboxen wie Film machen, Episodenlisten und so passen eh nicht so gut in eine Infobox sondern eher in den Artikeltext. Und in Zukunft derartige Anfragen bitte an die JP:LP wenden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:20, 7. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Infoboxen erstellen Hallo Leute. Ich spiele schon lange mit dem Gedanken ein eigenes Wiki zu erstellen und habe mir schon eine lokale Version von MediaWiki erstellt. Aber ich kriege die Infoboxen nicht hin ! Könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen, denn ich finde eure Infoboxen GENIAL !! AllAboutGaming 19:01, 4. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Neue Infobox Hi, ich wollte nur wissen ob man eine Infobox erstellen darf oder kann. Ich will nämlich auch eine erstellen, denn da gäbe es noch einige neue Möglichkeiten. Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:59, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Sicher, das ist ein Wiki hier, und wenn du es dir zutraust, kannst du gerne neue Infoboxen erstellen. Am besten sprich mich noch einmal auf meiner Diskussionsseite an. Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:33, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC)